


La pequeña muerte

by IzzyMeadows



Series: Rock'n'Bottom [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Rockband AU, Sexual Content, este fic era necesario
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMeadows/pseuds/IzzyMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudou no cantaba: le hacía el amor al micrófono, susurrando en él hasta excitar al público y a sus compañeros solo con el sonido de su voz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pequeña muerte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/gifts).



> Pues nada, después de un bloqueo mental de unos nueve meses y medio, he vuelto a escribir. Y he vuelto a escribir bien, lo cual es una novedad (que me guste lo que escribo también).
> 
> Esto es culpa de Viko. Y mía. No lo lamento. (PERDÓNAME, FUSAKU).
> 
> Renuncia: _Inazuma Eleven_ sigue perteneciendo a Level5 y yo sigo sin lucrarme con mis fics (ni con nada).

  _«And tonight it's only you and me.»_

3 Doors Down: _Here Without You_.

* * *

 

            Primer concierto en una sala enorme. Llena hasta la bandera.

            De acuerdo, no era por ellos, pero nunca habían tocado ante tanto público e impactaba un poco.

            (Solo un poco; no estaban asustados ni nada. En absoluto).

            Someoka Ryuugo respiró hondo, intentando entrar en modo _zen_ , que no sabía qué era, pero a su compañero Tsunami le funcionaba. A veces parecía fumado, pero tranquilo también se le veía. Podía ser peor.

            —En realidad lo de que la peña no quiere vernos a nosotros es lo más jodido, no lo menos —comentó Fudou Akio afinando el bajo.

            Dos miradas iracundas.

            —¡Tú sí que animas! —se rió Tsunami Jousuke, sin intentar convertirse en Medusa y petrificarlo.

            Y eso que él era el que más se parecía a Medusa, con aquella melena leonina que se disparaba en todas las direcciones como si intentase huir de su cabeza.

            —¿A que sí? —Fudou le mostró los dientes, pero su gesto no era una sonrisa—. Pero es verdad: como no les guste, nos van a curtir por retrasar a sus adorados Scarface para _esto_.

            —Que te calles, Fudou —gruñó Someoka mientras revisaba los cables del teclado y los amplificadores.

            —Tampoco es que seamos nauseabundos —replicó el último de ellos, Tobitaka Seiya, releyendo la _setlist_ —. Bueno, miento: aquí hay algo que sí. Fudou, te dije que no metieras _esa_ canción.

            Akio se puso detrás de él y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

            —Eres el único que piensa que es nauseabunda. Y el único que se ha quejado.

            —¿Cuál es, _Deep Throat_? Quítala, por tu madre —intervino Someoka.

            Tsunami empezó a reírse escandalosamente y Fudou no pudo evitar contagiarse. Tobitaka tachó la canción de la discordia de la _setlist_.

            —Espero que la próxima que hagas sea más normal. Déjale el porno a Rocco Sifredi.

            —Seiya, todas mis canciones son porno.

            —No: todas tus canciones van de sexo, que no es lo mismo.

            —Lo discutimos cuando quieras —sonrió Fudou guiñándole un ojo.

            Tobitaka suspiró y a Tsunami le dio la risa otra vez. Dos componentes del grupo que acababa de terminar, The Midona's, pasaron a su lado y lo miraron como si estuviera loco (que lo estaba, pero ellos no lo sabían).

            —Eh, frikis —llamó su atención uno de ellos—. Os toca. Aunque podríais no salir; os hemos dejado el listón muy alto para que lo alcancéis, bebés.

            —Te voy a meter el tal listón por el culo, gilipollas —amenazó Someoka.

            —Tíííío, ya... —Tsunami le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. No os peleéis por nada; ¡quererse! No es culpa nuestra que los Scarface nos hayan puesto de últimos teloneros —sonrió en tono conciliador.

            —Sí que lo es: tenemos más carisma, un nombre mucho mejor y más talento. Así que vamos a hacer nuestro puto trabajo y demostrarlo. Dejad pasar —ordenó Fudou.

            Los empujó a los cuatro sin ningún miramiento, abriéndose paso hacia el escenario como un modelo, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

            Tsunami se rió de sus andares y le siguió corriendo. Someoka les echó una última mirada asesina a los otros dos, que estaban furiosos porque no les habían concedido réplica, y Tobitaka lo empujó.

            —No te molestes. —Miró de reojo a sus autoproclamados «rivales»—. Fudou no tiene abuela, pero sí razón. Sin acritud.

            No esperó respuesta (aunque la hubo) y volvió a empujar a Someoka. Este decidió caminar solito y se situó detrás de la batería.

            El público parecía más entusiasmado de lo que les habían dicho The Midona's, y eso le dio más confianza a Someoka, que marcó el ritmo con las baquetas.

            Tobitaka cantaba con voz profunda canciones de melodía tranquila y letra reflexiva. Cantaba sobre viajes en el tiempo y el espacio, sobre no encajar (o sí), sobre sentimientos incomprensibles, amores acabados y la soledad más absoluta. Tocaba la guitarra con cuidado, casi con mimo, arrancándole aun así sonidos fuertes y a veces salvajes que le daban «el punto», según Fudou, a su música. A este le gustaba meterse con sus compañeros, y a Seiya solía decirle que parecía Bonnie Tyler y que aburría a las ovejas. Ninguna de las dos cosas era cierta.

            —¡Decadencia! —gritó el susodicho en el micrófono, cuando Tobitaka terminó de cantar.

            Este le dirigió una mirada divertida, y Fudou le lanzó el micro a Tsunami, que lo cogió por los pelos y empezó a darle vueltas en las manos, sonriendo cada vez más, pues sabía que le tocaba animar el ambiente y eso le motivaba. Comenzó a moverse antes del inicio de la música, mientras Tobitaka se ponía a la batería y Someoka rasgueaba la guitarra con más energía y un sonido totalmente distinto.

            Fudou aplaudía, y Tsunami dejó de hacer el tonto con el micrófono para convertir el local en una fiesta en honor del mar, la vida y las buenas personas. El ritmo era mucho más rápido que antes, y el ahora cantante principal lo seguía bailando de forma extraña y casi ridícula por todo el escenario. Nadie cantaba al amor como Tsunami, por poca experiencia que tuviera, y nadie tenía tanta energía dentro y fuera del escenario.

            La parte divertida del rock la encarnaba Tsunami Jousuke, y lo más diferente de ella estaba en el mismo grupo, en las letras épicas y guerreras de Someoka y su voz ronca de cantante heavy. Cuando Ryuugo convertía en canciones batallas históricas y fantásticas, Tobitaka y Tsunami organizaban la suya propia, compitiendo por quién hacía el mejor solo de guitarra, y Fudou golpeaba la batería más fuerte que nadie, marcando un ritmo que sonaba a cañonazos y al cruce de los aceros. Mientras tanto, las pantallas tras el escenario mostraban las luchas que cantaba Someoka, y este, en ocasiones, se sentaba al borde del mismo para contar las experiencias como si fuesen cuentos.

            En opinión de los cuatro, lo mejor de Rock'n'Bottom era la personalidad diferente de cada canción y de cada uno de ellos; a veces parecían funcionar por separado y unirse solo para los conciertos. Y para confirmar del todo lo únicos que eran estaba Fudou, que hablaba de su vida más que sus compañeros y dedicaba canciones a los amantes que pasaban por su cama con una voz suave que arrastraba las sílabas con la misma sensualidad con la que se movía en el escenario.

            Fudou no cantaba: le hacía el amor al micrófono, susurrando en él hasta excitar al público y a sus compañeros solo con el sonido de su voz.

            Los otros discrepaban sobre lo (in)conveniente de la sensualidad arrolladora de Akio: Someoka y Tobitaka la encontraban incómoda y a Tsunami no podía importarle menos. Era impermeable a lo que le daba la gana y no solía poner pegas a nada, ni siquiera a que Fudou pusiera música a las dos noches que habían pasado juntos. Al fin y al cabo, tanto esas noches como esa canción las había definido como diversión pura.

            Era la única, además, en la que el propio Tsunami le hacía los coros; en el resto Fudou compartía el micrófono con Tobitaka y eso era lo único que separaba sus bocas.

            A Fudou le parecía divertidísimo; a Tobitaka le desesperaba y no tenía muy claro en qué sentido. Y eso que no era su boca la que más se acercaba a la de Fudou en los conciertos, pues este siempre hacía subir a alguien al escenario a cantar con él una de sus canciones escogida al azar, y terminaba esa parte del espectáculo con un beso que nunca fallaba en hacer sonrojarse a quien lo recibía.

            Aquella noche el afortunado fue un chico con una melena muy clara y una piel muy oscura, que parecía desorientado y no se sabía la canción entera. Akio, además del pico de rigor, le dio un abrazo y sus tres compañeros se dieron cuenta al instante de que no sería la última vez que supiesen de él.

* * *

            Fudou llevaba una semana peleándose con la misma canción. Sus tres compañeros de grupo (y de piso) estaban totalmente convencidos de que quería dedicársela al morenito despistado del último concierto, que había pasado la noche entera con él después de encontrarse «por casualidad» en un bar.

            Lo que no acababan de entender era qué tenía de difícil ese chico que no tuviera nadie más; lo más habitual era que Fudou compusiese sus letras tan rápido que le diera tiempo a hacer cuatro o cinco en el tiempo en el que sus compañeros escribían una.

            Tobitaka entró en el salón cuando Akio estaba en plena crisis creativa. Eso se sabía porque en momentos así, el concepto de orden desaparecía de su cerebro.

            Esta vez, el de ropa también.

            Estaba sentado en el sofá en calzoncillos, sin dejar de mover con nerviosismo una pierna y rodeado de hojas de papel arrugadas. Seiya recogió una y trató de reconocer lo escrito entre los tachones y garabatos con los que su amigo la había desechado.

            —Deja eso, que es una puta mierda —gruñó Fudou, tamborileando con el bolígrafo en la libreta.

            —No veo qué pone, así que te creeré. —Tobitaka se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la hoja. Se quedó mirando al escritor frustrado, que seguía mirando su enésimo intento con rostro ceñudo—. ¿Cómo puede costarte tanto esta vez?

            —Porque quiero probar a hacerlo de otra forma y no me sale —dijo Fudou en tono agresivo, arrancando la hoja escrita de la libreta y rompiéndola en trozos con rabia—. Y si no me vas a ayudar, mejor lárgate antes de que nos acabemos cabreando los dos.

            Seiya se sentó a su lado.

            —Tú ya estás cabreado —observó tranquilamente—. ¿Exactamente cómo lo quieres hacer?

            —Ah, ¿sí me vas a ayudar? ¿A escribir mis canciones porno, que tanto te incomodan?

            Fudou no lo miraba: estaba ocupado apuntando ideas y versos sueltos en una hoja nueva. Tachó más de la mitad.

            Tobitaka suspiró.

            —Prefiero ayudarte a escribir cómo te acostaste con una tercera persona que esperar a que te dé algo y tener que llevarte al médico.

            Ahora su compañero sí que lo miró, y esbozó una sonrisa que según Seiya era malvada.

            —A lo mejor preferirías ayudarme a escribir cómo me acosté contigo entonces, ¿no?

            —No, gracias. No querrás hacerla más explícita, espero...

            —Qué va, menos. No voy a componer una _Deep Throat 2.0_ ; lo que quiero es... algo... como más sutil. ¿Me quieres explicar cómo voy a contar que follo sin contar que follo?

            —Pues no la hagas así.

            Fudou le dio con la libreta en la cabeza. Tobitaka se la quitó y le devolvió el golpe; después aprovechó para leer lo que su amigo no había tenido tiempo de tachar mientras este intentaba recuperarlo quejándose de que daba vergüenza ajena.

            Seiya lo miró fijamente.

            —Ya veo.

            —¿Qué cojones quiere decir eso? ¡Dame la libreta, joder!

            —No, nada. —No quería hablar de que Fudou parecía tener un cuelgue ridículo en alguien a quien en realidad no conocía—. Prueba a centrarte en las sensaciones y no en las acciones.

            Akio suspiró.

            —Eso va a ser difícil.

* * *

            Después de esa primera vez, Tobitaka se acostumbró a acercarse todos los días a Fudou con la intención de ayudarle con la que este había empezado a llamar «la puta canción del mal». Por el mote habría parecido que no quería acabarla o que no había sido capaz de avanzar nada en absoluto, pero en realidad tardó unos tres días en pensar un estribillo que le satisficiera.

            Bastante más de lo habitual, pero al menos había hecho algo. Sin embargo seguía desesperándose por las estrofas, y más aún cuando pensaba en que luego tendría que musicarlo todo.

            —Verás cómo cuando tengas la letra, la música te sale sola —le repitió Tobitaka al verle tirarse de los pelos por enésima vez.

            —Eso es muy fácil de decir. Cómo se nota que a ti no te importa esta puta canción.

            —En realidad sí me importa —confesó Seiya. Su compañero lo miró de reojo, no sabía muy bien si de forma incrédula o esperanzada—. Te he ayudado hasta ahora y no quiero que se vaya al garete. Además, lo mismo te da algo si no te desatascas, y no queremos a otro gamberro salido en el grupo: te queremos a ti.

            Fudou lo miró directamente esta vez, y le sonrió.

            —Yo también te quiero, _cariñín_ —se burló.

            Y esta vez Tobitaka no quiso rechazarlo. En lugar de eso le quitó la libreta como hacía casi todos los días y leyó los avances de su amigo.

            —Si la tienes casi acabada.

            —Ni de coña. Odio la segunda estrofa.

            —Pues pon la tercera en su lugar y acórtala —propuso Seiya encogiéndose de hombros.

            —No quiero; la quiero así de larga y ahora tengo que escribir una segunda estrofa. No sé qué poner. ¿Qué pongo?

            Tobitaka no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

            —¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? El que se acostó con el chico ese fuiste tú, no yo.

            —Y menos mal —replicó Fudou—, porque como tuvieras que escribir tú la canción, la convertirías en un poema de esos moñas del Renacimiento o algo peor.

            —Pero si no me gusta la poesía del Renacimiento.

            —Ni a ti ni a nadie normal. A la gente normal le mola Whitman. Era un decadente de tres pares de cojones, pero le cantaba a la vida de una manera que hacía que Tsunami pareciera un triste.

            —A mí también me gusta. Y el _Canto a mí mismo_ eres tú.

            Fudou esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llena de toda la confianza que no sentía.

            —Sí, yo también me celebro; estoy encantado de conocerme.

            Tobitaka sonrió a su vez y asintió con la cabeza.

            —No hace falta que lo jures...

* * *

             _Quédate hoy conmigo, vive conmigo un día y una noche._

            La letra de Fudou era pequeña, picuda, nerviosa y difícilmente comprensible; de hecho, él mismo tenía que descifrarla a veces en vez de leerla.

            Debajo de la cita de Whitman, ignorando cada vez más la existencia de los renglones, había escrito varias formas de decir eso a su manera.

            Arrancó la hoja, la dobló y la guardó en un cajón. No podía aplicar eso al chico para el que estaba escribiendo.

* * *

_And then I spent a whole night_

_sending kisses to your heart._

_I had just one night_

_with only you filling my mind._

_Only one short night_

_to find out our souls are alike._

_Should've asked you for another one_

_my pretty boy with one eye..._

            —Cántala otra vez.

            Fudou obedeció, arrastrando la voz y las palabras en un susurro aún más erótico de lo habitual.

            O eso le pareció a Tobitaka, aunque prefirió pensar que se debía a que estaban los dos solos y su amigo cantaba _a capella_.

            La tarareó con voz grave y tenue, intentando sacar los coros. Le pidió que lo repitiese tres veces más antes de unirse a él y, cuando lo hizo, casi se sintió como si él fuese el chico de un ojo.

            —¿De verdad solo tenía un ojo, o es una licencia poética?

            —No, tenía los dos, pero para lo que le servía el otro... —Fudou se encogió de hombros—. Daba un poco de mal rollo, pero a la vez era sexy.

            Tobitaka prefirió no pedirle una descripción del ojo de marras. No convenía que Akio se explayara, o conseguiría improvisar una nueva _Deep Throat_ , pero en versión gore.

            —Tu concepto de sexy es bastante extraño.

            —Amplio —corrigió Fudou con una risita—. No es extraño. También me ponen cosas «normales».

            —Cosas normales —repitió Seiya como si en lugar de eso hubiese dicho _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_.

            —Sí, cosas normales. —Akio se había ido acercando a él tan despacio que no lo había notado, y de pronto sus narices casi se rozaban—. Y gente normal. Y gente decadente que canta como Bonnie Tyler.

            La última parte de la frase la pronunció ya respirando en su boca. No se acercó más.

            —No canto como Bonnie Tyler —murmuró Tobitaka.

            Fudou le pasó una mano por el pelo.

            —Cantas mejor —replicó, también en voz baja—. Una noche —le pidió en tono dulce—. Después de darme... ¿cuánto, quince días? —Sus labios rozaban los de Seiya y lo estaban volviendo loco—, solo te pido una noche. Por favor.

            Su amigo le respondió con un beso suave y corto que dejó a ambos con ganas de más. Le acarició el cuello con una mano caliente y delgada, y Fudou lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó con más fuerza, más lengua, más saliva y más deseo.

            Hacía calor, estaban rodeados de papeles y se iban a caer del sofá, pero mantuvieron ese contacto, pegándose cada vez más el uno al otro y empezando a colar las manos por debajo de la ropa.

            —Joder, iros a un hotel.

            Tobitaka levantó la vista, avergonzado, para encontrarse con un Someoka entre enfadado y confuso y con un ligero rubor en el rostro. Fudou, sin inmutarse, se levantó del sofá, lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hasta tenerlo tan cerca que parecían ir a convertirse en un solo ser. Le puso la otra mano en el trasero, de forma que Ryuugo no pudiera albergar ninguna duda de dónde la tenía.

            —Se nota que hace mucho que tú no haces eso —se burló. Le guiñó un ojo y arrastró a Tobitaka hasta salir del salón—. Perdona, no quería... Me voy a mi cuarto.

            Lo soltó, y Seiya volvió a cogerle la mano.

            —Yo también.

* * *

            Fudou cerró la puerta de su habitación y se volvió a mirar a Tobitaka, que ya se había sentado en la cama y le sonreía.

            —¿Qué no querías?

            No quería pensar que había suplicado por una noche de sexo, para empezar.

            No quería molestar, no quería forzarle a nada, no quería que luego se arrepintiese ni que después siguieran adelante como si aquella noche nunca hubiera tenido lugar. Eso servía para Tsunami, pero no para Tobitaka.

            Tampoco quería contar el reciente beso como algo anecdótico que no había significado nada.

            —Nada, olvídalo.

            Se sentó a su lado y le acarició el cuello. La sonrisa de Seiya se amplió un poco, casi imperceptiblemente, y se acercó a lamerle los labios.

            Fudou se moría por hacer muchas más cosas con esa lengua.

            —¿Seguro? —preguntó, en vez de empezar a hacerlas sin más.

            —Seguro.

            Tobitaka lo besó de nuevo y lo empujó con suavidad para que se tumbase en la cama. Se puso encima de él. Fudou le siguió la corriente en todo, enterrando las manos en el pelo espeso de su compañero y rozándole la entrepierna con el muslo.

            Hacía tiempo que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo gemía sexualmente Seiya, y ahora tuvo la oportunidad de oírlo, un sonido tenue y grave, casi un gruñido ahogado por el beso.

             _Joder_.

            Tobitaka le acarició el abdomen por debajo de la camiseta y se separó de sus labios para quitársela. Fudou volvió a mover la pierna de la misma forma y le arrancó otro gemido, esta vez más fuerte, más claro y bastante más sensual.

            Sonrió con picardía y reanudó el movimiento, esta vez continuado.

            —Sigue gimiendo y harás que me corra sin tocarme...

            —No. —Seiya volvió a acercarse a su rostro—. Quiero tocarte. —Comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello y sus hombros—. Quiero que me toques.

            Akio estaba en la gloria.

            —Lo que tú quieras... —Seiya le desabrochó los pantalones—. Pero a ver cuándo empiezas a desvestirte tú.

            Empezó en ese momento, despacio, provocando, primero la camiseta, que acabó en el suelo junto a la de Fudou, y después se soltó el cierre de los vaqueros.

            —Ya estamos en paz.

            Akio nunca se había imaginado que Seiya pudiera ser tan sexy.

            Le acarició despacio los costados, recreándose en una piel más suave que la suya, más oscura y más tersa. Se moría por saber si el moreno desaparecía en la misma dirección en la que iban sus manos, o si por el contrario era tan uniforme como aparentaban su pecho y su espalda.

            Seiya se apoyó en él y se movió despacio, creando aún más calor entre sus cuerpos, sacándole ahora él los gemidos a Akio y con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

             _Dios, Seiya_.

            Akio le borró la sonrisa en el rostro con un beso furioso.

            Ya daba igual quién estuviese encima y quién debajo; ahora los dos llevaban la iniciativa, besando y mordiendo labios y lenguas sin distinguir, enredando cabellos y arañando la piel de brazos, espaldas y cuellos, sin pensar en nada más. Seiya volvía a gemir, profundo, gutural, en el oído de Akio, y este le metió la mano en los pantalones. Los dos temblaban un poco, por la satisfacción, por la excitación, por los nervios, ni lo sabían ni les importaba.

            Seiya quería dominar, Akio quería dejarse y al principio se limitó a enroscar las piernas en torno al torso de su amigo y moverse despacio. Se amoldó al ritmo que llevaba Seiya, que le mordía el cuello y le clavaba las uñas en los muslos, se dejó llevar por el momento, por el ligero dolor, por el calor y el placer, y gimió más fuerte aún.

             _Más. Más. Más rápido, más duro, más Seiya, más, más, más_.

            Seiya gruñó de nuevo, largo e intenso y satisfecho, relajándose tras el orgasmo y moviéndose algo más despacio.

            Cuando Akio se corría, invariablemente pensaba en morir de gusto y a veces perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio como si de verdad estuviera agonizando. Lo que no era tan habitual era darse cuenta, tras un par de minutos, de que Seiya seguía ahí, acariciándole el rostro y el pelo.

            —¿Estás bien?

            Fudou asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

            —Me pasa a menudo. Me quedo ido —sonrió—. No te preocupes.

            Tobitaka asintió también.

            —Entonces mejor me voy, ¿no?

            —No —respondió de inmediato Akio, aferrándose a su muñeca—. Quédate conmigo.

            Su compañero volvió a acariciarle la cara, con menos preocupación y más cariño. Se tumbó a su lado.

            —Bueno, habíamos quedado en una noche —recordó, acomodándose.

            —Ya...

            Seiya se aseguró de que Fudou estaba bien tapado y se acercó un poco más a él, sin llegar a tocarlo, pero casi. Akio le dedicó una sonrisa somnolienta.

            Estuvieron unos minutos así, en silencio y sin tocarse, con la luz encendida y mirándose fijamente.

            —Oye, Seiya.

            —Dime.

            —Ya sé que te dije que solo una noche, pero... ojalá fueran más.

            Fudou sintió cómo toda la vergüenza del mundo subía a su rostro en forma de calor y trató de darse la vuelta para que Tobitaka no lo viera así. Este se lo impidió y le dio un último beso, menos sensual que los que ya habían compartido, pero, de alguna forma, más especial.

            —Todas las que quieras, Akio.

**Author's Note:**

> A ver, a ver, a ver... notitas... Bueno, para empezar, el grupo no está basado en uno real, está basado en... unos mil, y me da pereza mencionarlos a todos, así que de forma muy inexacta y resumida:
> 
> -Tobitaka: System of a Down, Ayreon.  
> -Tsunami: Jet, Hombres G.  
> -Someoka: Manowar, Sabaton.  
> -Fudou: Alice Cooper, Marc Bolan.
> 
> Entiéndase que más o menos el estilo de cada uno es similar a los grupos usados de ejemplo pero tienen un sonido más homogéneo que si te metes canciones de todo eso en una lista de reproducción y tal.
> 
> La cita de Whitman es, evidentemente, del _Canto a mí mismo_.
> 
>  _Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn_ es una frase sacada de _La llamada de Cthulhu_ de Lovecraft, significa «En su morada de R'lyeh, el muerto Cthulhu espera soñando» y no tiene nada que ver con el argumento.
> 
> Y creo que ya está todo. Los créditos del estribillo van para mí, que me lo inventé yo (perdón, es que lo mío es la prosa en español).


End file.
